2014-01-16 - SDR: Caught Blue-Handed
It's been roughly three hours since Cerebro detected a massive mutant signature off the Coast of New York City. With much of the staff scattered throughout the city, the school was put on a case o fimmediate lockdown. And was not the target anyways as Jean has been running around lik ea chicken with it's head cut off since realizing they had a near miss with Magneto. Dazzler is in her uniform after the lock down and walks to Jean, "what's going on are we under attack? Should I get the students down underground?" She is a little rusty it's her first lock down since her return to the school. Jean Grey takes a breath, "Roughly three hours ago Magneto and a large number of Acolytes teleported off the Raft, then roughly twenty minutes later teleported away." "Where is Rogue?" Gambit bursts in the door, looking harried. His normally red and black eyes are brown, and he isn't moving as fast and agilely as he normally would be. "Ah ain't seen her in hours." Three hours. If anyone was paying attention, that is right around the time Rogue disappeared from the grounds. Certainly long enough for her to get into trouble and come back with none the wiser. Of course, she wasn't expecting the lockdown when she got back from her little adventure. It takes a bit of finesse, but she manages to get back on school grounds. Somehow. A few moments later, Rogue steps in from the main wing...just after Remy bursts in from the opposite direction. She catches sight of Jean, Alison and Remy and puts on her best poker face. "No need ta shout, sugah. Ah'm right 'ere." Flat, calm tone...straight tone. Remy taught Rogue well... Jean Grey goes over to help Gambit, her eyes flaring, "You should be in bed Gambit. And Rogue is.." Realizing Rogue hasn't checked in. Neither has Logan. They were both out in the city. Dazzler frowns at the situation and nods, "So who do you think they broke out? A member of the brother hoods or another acolytes?" She looks at Gambit and would make a joke about them making out if the situation was not this bad, "did she drain your powers? Your eyes they are not as striking as normal." She then looks at rogue as she comes in, "where have you been?" not that she keeps tabs on the red head, "we are in a lock down." Gambit sees Rogue, and brushes past Jean (his surface thoughts practically screaming relief) to slide his arms around her waist. "Chere..." he catches the lie, and ain't nobody a better liar than Remy. "I musta not looked hard 'nuff for ya," he says smoothly. He glances back to Dazzler. "Nah, dat newt stuff isa helluva drug-- got hit wid some coupla days back. Ah'll be fine. Ain't the firs' time." "Ah said Ah'm right 'ere, Jeannie." Rogue throws a smile towards Jean...then pauses to regard Alison. "Ah noticed. Ah was just out an' about. Left ta go do sumthin' an' find it hard as hell ta get back in." She smiles back to Remy. "Was just comin' ta check on ya, luv." She casts a glance over to Jean. "Way ya'll actin', ya think da world's endin' or sumthin. What's goin' on?" Jean Grey takes a breath, "Rogue, god are you all right?" Then shakes her head, "Cerebro just gave us a huge alert. When we realized that it was Erik we put the school on lockdown. We didn't have enough of a team present and he teleported away before we could do anything." Dazzler nods and smiles some, "ah I see." she nods, "yeah well the world might be." She folds her arms under her breast and lets Jean explan. Dazzler sighs some, "we need to find up with he up to I sure he didn't go to say hello to a old friend. S.H.E.I.L.D. is probly as locked down as we are and I doubt they tell us what happen." She looks at Jean, "so what's the game plan Jean? Your the one in charge at the moment it seems." "Ain't like ah could be much help, no how," Gambit says with a touch of annoyance in his tone. His arms have not released Rogue's waist yet, though surprisingly, there are less thoughts of the more... shall we say, indelicate types... than would normally be expected. He drops a light kiss on the top of Rogue's hair before releasing her, albeit reluctantly. "He's gone now, dat's what's important," he says. "Ain't like he's floatin' 'round outside the front door." Jean Grey takes a breath, "We don't know what Erik's agenda is. We keep the students safe. Knowing Magnus at some point he'll make a rather grand statement that will let us know what his.." Glancing over at Rogue for a few moments, "Rogue, are you all right? YOu seem shaky." Dazzler frowns, "I don't like having to wait while he gets his plan ready what if he attacks someplace. He has an army of mutants and weapons of Genosha." Rogue shrugs lightly, as she moves to Gambit's left side, her gloved right hand finding his and clasping it gently, reclaiming him. "Ah'm right as rain, hon. Like Ah said, was just out gettin' some stuff. Nuthin excitin' at all." Her calm demeanor slipped...just slightly. A squeeze of Remy's hand, barely perceptible. Rogue says "Why would ya think dat?" That is what everyone hears. However, if Jean is tuned in mentally, there is a different statement, broadcasted directly to her. Jean Grey nods quietly at Dazzler, "We thought he was all right with his little corner of the world to play king in.." But something about Rogue's body language is strange to Jean, and she tries a quick light probe, and her eyes go wide. Remy squeezes Rogue's hand back, relaxing somewhat. He cracks his neck, looking tired. "Oh crap. Ya had to go an' look, didn't ya, Jeannie?" Rogue drops the act...the calm demeanor vanishing like mist, replaced with worry and a bit of...anger, it seems. "Ah would have told ya later. Didn't want ta worry Remy, not at dis time." Jean Grey's green eyes are wide, "Rogue, is that bits of -Mystique-? what happened?" Jean can barel yread Rogue at the best of times,and.. "I'm sorry." Dazzler nods, "well most world leaders want more then what they have." She sighs and leans against the wall, "it's crazy most would take over the world if they thought they could get away with it. I met many leaders on my world tours they are all the same it seems. But I guess leader of a country attracts the same type of people no matter where it is." "Chere?" Gambit's tone is curious, and slightly harsh. "Ain't needin' ta worry 'bout worryin' me. Ya bes' be lettin' me know who I gotta hit." Jean Grey takes a breath, "Rogue, what happened? And I'm sorry. And Remy is a big boy. And.." There's a frown quietly, "And Mystique's not bubbling around in you. There's a few edges of her dancing, but not her." Rogue sighs softly, releasing Remy's hand and casting her eyes downward. "Look...Ah heard dat dere was a prison transfer goin' on ovah at Riker's." She focuses her eyes on Jean now, sparkling green in the light. "Prisoners from dat raid we did were supposed ta be movin' from or to da boat da gov'ment has out dere....they call it da Raft." Rogue takes a deep breath...then launches into full explanation mode. "Ah only went down dere ta make sure everythin' went good. Ah wanted ta make sure dat those guys got what was comin' ta them and dat da drug was destroyed. But then Mags had ta show up with his Acolytes and blow it all da shit..." Dazzler is confuse as she the only one that does not know the details it seems, "So does that mean the makes of the drug are in Erik and Acolytes hands? If so this cold be bad. At best he punish them for the drug at wrost he will try to make the drug into a weapon of somekind. You know wipe out all mutants who don't follow him sort of thing." "Yeah...well...Momma was dere, too. Disguised as a SHIELD agent or sumthin like dat." Speaking of Mystique actually gets Rogue a little heated, though there is a ghost of a pained expression in Rogue's features. She obviously still possesses some sort of love for her foster mother. "Mags makes dis big deal, sayin' dat the gov'ment is weaponizin' the Newt and dat he intends ta stop it. He ends up rippin' da Raft from its moorings, does a numbah on a mini-sub patrollin' da area, and takes off with da drug back da Genosha. Had one of his flunkies do a massive teleport. Mysti was dere runnin' interference. Ah managed ta clock her good once, but den she disappeared." Jean Grey nods quietly, "oh, God.." Her thoughts almost visible even if one could not read her mind, "Are you all right?" Then glancing over at Remy, "And what was Mystique doing workin gwith Magneto? Those two can't stand one another." Slowly, Rogue turns to face Remy. "Ah didn't tell ya Ah was goin'. Ah didn't want ya ta worry, or try ta talk me outta it." She just sags, as if the weight of what she just told caught up with her and she is struggling to hold it up. "Ah...Ah wanted ta make sure ya didn't havta worry about dat damned drug evah again." All the pent-up worry and emotion is just too much to hold back. The emotional dam breaks and Rogue throws her arms around Remy, burying her face into his (covered) shoulder. "Ah don't know what Ah do if Ah lost ya.... Ah had ta make sure." She stands there, sobbing into Remy's shoulder... Dazzler frowns and walks over and places a hand on Rogue's shoulder, "you should rest. You and lover boy there should go back to your room and enjoy the rest of the night. I can have one of the student bring up some strawberries and whip cream up. Jube 18 now I sure she be happy to bring them up for you. Gambit's arms slide around Rogue, his eyes closing. "Ain't no need for you to worreh 'bout me, chere..." he murmurs. "Ah am awful hard ta kill." He scoops her up, carrying her and allowing her to still have her head rest on his chest and shoulder. Jean Grey nods quietly, and goes to rub on Rogue's shoulder softly, "You're forgiven. And we understand. You didn't do anything wrong.." She glances, "And I think you owe Remy a beer for making him worried." Normally, her pride would never let Gambit carry Rogue like that. However, she isn't arguing now. Her brown locks of hair obscures her face, conveniently hiding the tears that started to fall. She doesn't respond to the comment from Jean, nor from Dazzler. She just remains silent, curled in Remy's arms. Gambit's jaw sets stubbornly, and he gives Jean and Alison a firm, slow nod. "Ah think it's time for sleepin'," he says calmly. His brown eyes flash with a touch of anger that is somehow more frightening than the red and black eyes. "Good night, Jeanie. Ali." And carrying his girl, he makes his way towards the staff dorms.